


Seeking Satisfaction

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subtle domination erotica.<br/>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Satisfaction

"Shut up, and spread 'em."   
  


Spike gave him a long, assessing look before walking over to the bed and kneeling on it. He leaned forward, rested his cheek on the soft comforter, reached back, and did as told.   
  


Xander stared hungrily at the shadowy area of the parted alabaster skin. He did not move, however, despite his body wanting to take, take, take what was displayed. Power was the game, and the longer he waited the more he had over the blond vampire. Luckily, he'd relieved himself twice before of the pressing arousal invoked by the mere thought of his lover. Tonight, he wanted to last for a very long time.   
  


Eventually, Xander rose from his seat and retrieved the slippery gel. He coated himself with the cool slickness, tossed the bottle aside, and mounted the vampire with a smooth thrust. One bare foot on the ground, the other propped on the mattress beside Spike's knee, Xander took what belonged to him in the manner as old as life itself.   
  


With a long, slow rhythm, bent partially over the bowed back of his partner, Xander sought satisfaction. He held back his release, waiting... waiting.... waiting... for the moment. When it finally came, it was perfection.   
  


"Please. Xander, please..."   
  
  
  


 **End**  


End file.
